Fionna's Secret
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Like my story High School Days, everyone are siblings. I'm also adding LSP and LSP in this story. She lost her best friend, he chose his girlfriend over her, Jerk! And she found a love that turned into a complete nightmare. But what happens when her nightmare comes back for her? Rated M: because of sexual themes and language. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's Secret Chapter 1 0_0 What the Glob?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"You ready, Fi?" my brother Finn asked. I nodded eagerly as we walked up the steps of the Academy of Aaa. I finally got accepted in the school. Yeah Finn has been here for a year now, he's 17 and I'm 16, I used to go to Aaa High School the public school but now I got accepted here and I couldn't be more excited. Because every year in my symphony class, if you win you can go anywhere in the world and get into a top notch arts school. Just think of all of the adventures. When we walked through the doors Finn looked conflicted, "What is it, Finn?" I ask him smiling. "Is it alright if I go with my friends?" he asked, I looked behind him and saw Jake, Lumpy Space Princess and Flame Princess waiting for him. "Ah. Yeah sure I can find my way around." I said cheerfully, but inside I feel lonely. My brother just can't wait to get rid of me can he? But as soon as I thought that I immediately took it back. The memory of me half-conscious on a hospital bed, watching Finn break down and ordering me to not leave him. "You sure Fi? You can get lost pretty easily." He said concerned but also wanting to leave. "Yeah, Finn. I'm totally sure." I reassured him, well reassuring myself more than him. He kissed my forehead and left, I sighed and walked to guidance.

The guidance door is a swinging door and as I'm about to swing it open, someone from the other side opens it before me, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I- oh it's just you." She said. I frowned as he came behind her. Marshall Lee the Vampire Asshole. Yeah Marshall and I used to be friends, emphasis on the _used to be_ as in probably never will be again. I was 12, and he stayed my friend until my 15th birthday. It was like he was breaking up with me even though we've never gone out, he was my bud, and that girl, that stupid Ashley of his gave him the alternative. It was either me or her, he didn't choose me. She puts her hands on her hips and says "Watch where you're going next time, bitch." Then she flips back her perfect white-blonde hair over her shoulder and stalks off. He looks at me like he's going to say something but doesn't and follows his 'girlfriend'. I watch him go, shake my head and go in guidance.

I've got my schedule and the map of the school, I should be fine. See I don't need Finn's help. "Finding your way alright?" a familiar voice asks from behind me. I turn around and see my long-time crush that ended last year, as most thing for me did. "Prince Gumball?! I didn't know you go here." I said smiling brightly as just the mere sight of him magically turns all gloom into sunshine. He chuckled and said, "Yes Fionna, I go here. Though I might ask why you are attending, I'm awfully curious. I thought you loved your old school and that boyfriend of yours, Flame Princesses brother, Flame Prince." I tensed at his name, I did love my old school. I came here to get away from _him_. He doesn't know? I mean Finn, Jake, Cake and I all kept it under wraps but I thought that all the royalty of Aaa got informed, but I guess not. And no way am I telling him or anyone.

"Oh, um. I just wanted to see Finn more often. I don't see him much. And besides I think I'm going to love symphony class." I say brightly. Actually Finn wanted me to attend here so he could keep an eye on me in case _he_ comes back. "Ah, yes the class that has an opportunity for adventure. Why hadn't I thought of that?" he says smiling, that dazzling smile. "Fionna would you mind doing me a favor?" he asks. "Um, yeah sure what is it?" I ask, "Could you get Marshall Lee to come down from that stupid roof so he can attend class as he should." He asks, so he doesn't know Marshall and I aren't all that friendly with each other anymore. Glob, he is so oblivious. "Um." I say not really wanting to, but wanting to help out. "I'll walk with you to show you where the roof is, please Fionna. You're the only one he really listens too." He said, I snorted-half-laugh thing. Yeah Marshall sure does listen to me. I nod, ah well let's get this over with. Really I don't care if he attends class or not it's not my problem to make sure he's on time and doing his best in school…anymore. Gumball told me he'd wait for me at the bottom of the stairs, I started walking up. I heard panting and little ah's, oh great, he's probably doing it with someone. He is a womanizer for a reason. Before Ashley he had millions of girlfriend's that he all dumped because he had to move on or some other reason, well he is a 1000 year old vampire after all. I open the roof door and preparing for the worst. "Harder Marshall!" I heard Ashley say panting, gross. I look away, and she caught sight of me as I step through the door. "Ugh! It's the ugly bitch." She said as Marshall stopped and looked to see who she was talking about.

His eyes caught mine and he smirked "Wanna join us, Fifi?" he asked playfully pulling his pants back on, but not zipping them up and showing a little too much. Ashley was buttoning up her shirt and fixing her skirt and panties. "Um, Hell to the NO!" I said angry with cheeks blushing in embarrassment. He hasn't called me Fifi in forever, I can practically feel my heart tighten with a sense of nostalgia. I wish I could go back for more reasons than one, but sadly I can't. "Oh, c'mon Fifi have some fun. I'll gladly take you virginity" he said smirking and licking his fingers for a visual, so gross. But not like I've never done it, yeah shocker isn't it. I am no longer a virgin, _he_ took that away from me. I ignored him and said "You two better get to class, now" I said sternly. Ashley sighed annoyed but Marshall kept staring at me, "Go on Ash, the sex was good while it lasted. I'll catch up later." He said not taking his eyes from mine. She stormed down the stairs.

Marshall came toward me, and I got scared really scared. He pinned me up against the wall, I look at him warning in my eyes "Don't you fucking touch me, asshole." I said sternly, wanting him to back up. I hate people touching me, now anyway. It took me at least 3 months to let Finn give me a hug, and he's my brother. I just don't feel safe when people touch me, I flinch as the simplest touch like the brush of fingers on my arm. "Ooo… Little Miss Fionna is using big girl words now. Why can't I touch you?" he asks moving his hand up my leg. I tense at his touch "You go physically immobile when I touch you." By this time Gumball came up to check to see if were coming down, he said nothing as he watched me punch Marshall to the ground as I screamed frightened and furious "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" I walked passed Gumball, he say the tears in my eyes and was going to touch my arm for comfort but I flinched away. He looked hurt and I looked down and walked down the stairs.

**Marshall Lee's p.o.v**

After Ashley left, it's just me and Fi. I noticed the hurt in her eyes when I called her Fifi, and I care. I'll always care about her. The only reason I left her was because I was falling in love with her. And that's a big no-no, a vampire can't love a human. Humans are born they live and die, it's their life cycle. I couldn't take the pain of losing her, I still don't like to think about it. I decide to mess with her for old times' sake. I walk near her and she tenses up, she never tensed up before. She usually gives me a pissed look and she's relaxed, but now she looks small, and fearful. This is not the Fionna I remember. And when I joked about taking her virginity I saw she was almost about to cry like a painful memory crossed her eyes. I shook off my suspicion and continued to mess around with her. Her eyes became dark as I pinned her to the wall, "Don't you fucking touch me, asshole." She said warning me. Why is she so scared of my touch, she used to love it and make fun about it, now it's like if I touch her she'll disintegrate. This is defiantly not the Fionna I remember. I still play along and move my hand up and down her leg making little circles with my thumb, smirking down at her. "Ooo… Little Miss Fionna is using big girl words now. Why can't I touch you?" I ask. Moving my hand up and down her leg. I feel her tense at my touch "You go physically immobile when I touch you." I say smirking playfully. Then I'm met with a fist in my face. Now that's the Fionna I remember. She would never take being groped by me. But this time feels different I get up from the floor and I see her eyes filled with anger and fear and looks like she's about to cry. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" she yells at me as Gumbutt comes up. Gumbutt goes to put his hand on her arm to comfort her but she flinches from his touch and leaves. Ok now she's the Fionna I remember, she's changed. And I don't like this new scared Fionna. What happened to her?

**End of Marshall Lee's p.o.v**


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's Secret Chapter 2 Stop Calling Me A Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

Hours passed since my little encounter with Marshall Lee. Its lunch now and all I can hear as I sit with Finn, Lumpy Space Princess, Lumpy Space Prince, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball is Ashley obviously making sure I can hear the gossip about me and she manages to call me a bitch in every sentence, how thoughtful of her. At lunch time it's an outside courtyard, with a bunch of tables and a few benches around the lawn.

I'm like mangling my sandwich every time I hear that stupid word. Finn takes notice and squeezes my hand for comfort but before he can I flinch away from him. He leans down and whispers in my ear "I won't hurt you like _he_ did, don't you know that?" I feel guilty "I'm sorry" I whisper, he kisses the top of my head and continues to eat. I give up trying to eat my ripped apart sandwich so I eat my yogurt and apple. I get up to throw away my stuff and Ashley manages to 'bump' into me making my trash become part of my clothes. "Oops, sorry bitch." She says chuckling and smirking.

I keep my cool and throw away my trash and anything that got on me. "You should really watch were you're going, I'm always running into you aren't I bitch?" she says smirking. All right that's it, I've had enough. "Stop calling me a bitch!" I yell at her getting angry. By now the whole cafeteria becomes quiet as people watch. She looks shocked for a moment then that stupid smirk is back. "Why, it's such the perfect nickname for you. After all, all you ever were was Flame Prince's bitch." She says smiling wider in triumph as she sees me falter my stance.

Finn gets up and comes over protectively about to mess her up when Gumball holds him back. "You know nothing, Ashley" I said defensively, my voice betraying me as I sounded scratchy and in pain. "All I know is he did some naughty things to make you open up to him." She said her voice like ice, rough and cold, gesturing her hands as legs and making an opening. I stand there paralyzed my voice sounding with the same icy voice "If anyone's the bitch here it's you. Oh wait bitch is too much of a complement. Your vile, vain, and quite a whore, aren't you Ashley?" I ask, now it's my turn to smirk in triumph.

"Why you little, bitch" she spits out and she charges toward me. Big mistake. I take her down before she can even think about blinking. I keep my hand on her throat choking her, which is kind of ironic, I'm choking a vampire and vampires don't breathe. Finn comes to me and gently put his arms around me I flinch from his touch giving Ashley the advantage to change our position. Now I'm the one getting choked and I become scared again as I remember. _He's_ over me I this very position, angry because I wouldn't get up and get us a snack on movie night, I wanted to watch the movie but that didn't matter to_ him_. I start to scream as much as I can, it coming out in a hushed sound like when people imitate a cheering crowd and thrash my legs. Ashley is stunned, and releases her grip on me, getting off me.

I started to cry not realizing where I am as I yell "Get off me, get off me! Stop it!" Finn comes to me and I start to thrash around to get out of his grip. He hold me tighter and soothes me "Shh… baby shh… calm down, Fionna. You're okay, you're okay. He's not here, your safe." He whispers to me but since it's like dead quiet, everyone hears. I pull him close to me sitting on his lap in a tight ball as I cry on his chest. He picks me up, bridal side. "Hey PG, can you get Fionna's backpack for me?" Finn asks quietly. PG goes to our table and comes back giving it to Finn. Finn put my backpack on my stomach and I hold it in place with my hand. Finn walks over to Ashley, "You better apologize to her. You have no idea what she went through. And respect her and me enough to stop calling her a bitch, got that? Now apologize to her." He said calm and serious. Ashley gulped down whatever smart remark she had, looked at me and said "I'm sorry, Fionna." Then looked down, I nodded a thanks. I thought we were about to leave but Finn had something to say to Marshall Lee. "And you, there is so much I want to say to you. But now is not the time, I have to get her home. But you should know that she needed you Marshall Lee, she needed you and you weren't there." He said I saw Marshall look at me and I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes.

Finn walked out still carrying me, we stopped at guidance to tell the receptionist were leaving because I got sick. Finn put me in his yellow Jeep and we drove home. I fell asleep listening to the car radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's Secret Chapter 3 He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

The next few weeks of school were kind of awkward. People wouldn't talk or look at me in the same way that they have before my mental breakdown, 2 Fridays ago. But hey at least my friends stayed the same, as if nothing has ever happened. Ashley stopped calling me a bitch so that's a plus. But what she said about all I ever was, was Flame Prince's bitch. It hurts because it's the half-truth. He did brand me on my lower back for a reason. Sometimes I absentmindedly trace the F and P on my lower back on the left side. Today I decide to eat lunch alone, I sit on one of the benches and get comfortable, and after I eat I get out my book called The Mortal Instruments Book Two: City Of Ashes. I get to near the end of the book on chapter 18, when I suddenly feel strangely warm. I shrug it off and continue reading, I'm so engrossed in this book, and I love it!

I hear a familiar chuckle and tense up immediately as the little hairs on my neck and arms stand up. "You always did have you nose stuck in a book." The voice says. I close my book and rise slowly, looking at him in the eye and say "What the hell are you doing here?" He smirks that smirk that used to make my stomach do a flip flop thing but now it makes me sick. "Not happy to see me?" he asks in dark humor, I just stare at him eyes narrowed with my arms crossed over my chest. He still has that fiery red Mohawk and that gorgeous sun tanned skin, 6-pack abs, broad shoulders and that hot, hot hottieness I love so much. I didn't fall for him just because of his looks, I'm not that shallow.

His gaze on me softens as he sees how off balance I am when he's around. I can see the guilt in his eyes. Good he should feel guilty for what he's done to me. "Fionna, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make amends, start over perhaps?" he asks, I look at him like he's crazy then look down, "Please, Fionna, I want to show you I have changed. I have changed, Fionna. I promise you that, just give me a chance to show you." He pleaded, half of me saying yes the other hell no. "Are you serious right now?" I ask staring at him in disbelief, "You're seriously asking me to give you a second chance, give you a do-over. Why should I?" I say. Unbelievable. "C'mon Fionna please. I love you, I'll always love you, and I miss you." He said, I know he's being honest. He never has and never will lie to me. I shake my head on the very verge of tears. I'm still in love with him, even after what he did to me. What's wrong with me? "I'm terrified of you and you know that, so if you love me as much as you still claim to then leave me alone." I say grabbing my stuff and walking away.

He catches my arm and I freak. "Let go of me!" I yell in a shrill panicked voice. Everyone turns to look at what's going on. And as soon as Finn sees I can practically see the smoke coming from his ears in rage, he comes storming towards us. FP sees the panic in my eyes and lets go but still yank my arm away. "Fionna I'm sorry, please give me just one chance. And if I blow it then I blow it and I'll leave you alone for good." He said looking me in the eye ignoring Finn's obvious urge to knock him out or worse. I hold Finn back with a shake of my head, I can tell he's not happy about it. "I-I don't know. I don't feel safe around you… anymore." I tell him in a quiet voice. "I know, believe me I know. I wouldn't feel safe around me either, but Fi, this is what I'm trying to do, I want to fix us." He says inching toward me. I look at him appalled. "You want to fix us? Flame, what we had is unfixable. The damage you did is done, you can't change that." I said. "Don't you think I know that? If I could do one thing in my life over again, I would never had hi- did what I did to you. But what's the harm in trying to fix it?" he said not liking the audience.

I think it over for a while and I made my decision. I'm going to give him the chance. But I'm not saying that in front of everyone, especially Finn. So I sigh and say "Give me more time to think it over, okay?" Flame catches on and that smirk is back "Alright. I'll see you around, Fionna." He says walking away and out of eye sight. I sigh of relief. Finn looks at me and hugs me, "You're not seriously thinking about giving him a second chance are you?" he asks, "I-I don't know" I said. Finn pulled away and put this hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye as he said "You cannot trust that son of a bitch, remember what happened when you gave him another chance, and another one after that." He said, I looked down in embarrassment, I really don't want to have this conversation in front of _everyone_. He got my being uncomfortable with my hesitance to answer. "Alright, well talk when we get home. C'mon let's get you to class." He said and he walked me to my class.

The ride home was irritatingly silent and when we got in the house and got our things put away Finn is the first to speak, "I don't want you near him. But if you chose to that's on you, but if he as much lays one finger on you don't stop me as I kill the bastard." I sighed "I know Finn, trust me I do. But what if this time he's actually changed? It's possible, besides I'm never going to let him touch me." I said confidently, "That didn't stop him before." He muttered. I look at him shocked, I never thought he'd say anything like that to me, but it is true. I look down, "I'm sorry Fi, but it's true and you know it." He said hugging me, I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him back. "I know but what if this time, he really has changed?" I ask still believing in Flame Prince. Finn sighs "You can think of a hundred 'what if's' but it doesn't change the fact, once and abuser always an abuser." He said, I snuggle in deeper. We decided to watch a movie after dinner, the movie's called Sarah's Key.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I announced getting off the couch. "Alright." Finn says. As I walk upstairs to my room I hear a chorus of goodnights come from Cake and Jake. I yell goodnight back, I change in pj's and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

**Fionna's Dream**

_We're laying down on a meadow. Its summertime and the birds a singing and I can hear the soft buzz of the bees. I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of grass, the smell of flowers, and the sweet summer breeze. And I soak in the bright shining golden sun. I can fell his shadow over me and I smile and giggle in happiness. He rubs something across my lips, it's soft and plastic like. I open my eyes, my eyes adjusting to the brightness as my focus comes clear I see him looking like he's freaking glowing the way the sun is his shadow. I touch the thing he was rubbing my lips with and I find a red tulip in his hand holding it lightly, I take it and smell the sweetness of it. I see his smile which brings me to smile back. He leans down and kisses me softly and gently. Then becomes more forceful and the sunshine fades to complete darkness. I become panicked and frightened as he forces himself on me. I try to push him away but he's stronger than I thought. I throw him off me only to be met by his fists, and at the first hit he can't stop himself. I can feel my blood coming from my mouth then I blackout. I wake up in a hospital. Cake, Jake and Finn are crying painful cries as I watch them cry over my lifeless body._

**End of Fionna's Dream**

I wake up screaming and in a panicked sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's Secret Chapter 4 What He Did To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

Ugh! It's Saturday, I can sleep in but I can't fall back to sleep, not after that nightmare. It's 3am so I get dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt, and put on my flats that have silver glitter on them. I write a note for Finn saying 'Can't sleep, going for a walk. Be back soon love, Fi' on the kitchen table. I grab a sweater and my iPod then I head out the door putting earphones in. Sober by P!nk comes on and I start to sing along as I walk down the lamp lit street. I dance a little and spin around to the beat. I sing out the chorus "I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me / But why do I feel this party's over?/ No pain inside, you're like perfection/ But how do I feel this good sober?" I hear a chuckle, my volume is only on 10, and I start singing but slowly because I'm really creped out right now. I hear it again and this time I pause it and take out an ear bud and look around. He comes out of the shadows wearing that stupid smirk of his, I sigh irritated but I can't help but relax my posture from tense and alert.

"That was cute, Fi" he said, "What do you want Marshall Lee?" I ask. "Oh, nothing just wondering why you're walking all alone at 3 o'clock in the morning." He says coming closer to me. "None of your business, Marshall." I say and start to walk away but he flies in front of me and I hesitate a step so I don't run into him. "What's your deal with Flame Prince? Why is Finn so over-protective all of a sudden? Did something happen to you?" he asks me all at once. My guard goes up at the last question, "That's not your business either. Now move" I said practically pouting with impatience. "It is my business if something happened to you." He said glaring back, he's acting like nothing's changed between us. "It's none of your concern anymore, you stopped caring about me 2 years ago." I said in hurt and frustration as I pushed him aside and walked away.

He caught up to me, and got hold of my arm to pull me back I yanked my arm from his grip "I thought I told you not to touch me." I muttered. He ignored me, "Is that what you think? That I stopped caring about you, it's not true Fi. I always have and always will care about you." He said looking me in the eye, I shrug it off "Yeah, I have a hard time believing that." I said sarcastic but I mean what I say and I say what I mean. His jaw clenches "Why? Why do you have a hard time believing that?" he asks. I look at him like he's a stranger to me, I see a flash of hurt cross his face. Huh, who knew he could feel. "Seriously?" I ask in a shrill shocked voice, "You don't know?" I said. He stayed silent.

I shake my head, "You chose someone you barely knew over me, someone you've known for years. It was like a stab in the back. I guess you never really valued our friendship and that's why it didn't take long for you to decide. God, Marshall Lee I was closer to you than I was to anyone, can you imagine the betrayal I felt? You left me without saying goodbye." I said choking back the tears. We looked at each other for a while, then he pulled me into him and held me tight. I didn't flinch from his touch, and being in his arms made me feel safe, something I haven't felt in a while. "I'm sorry, Fi." He whispered, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tighter to me. I pulled away and said "Truth is I forgave you like a month after, but I never stopped missing you. Ugh! Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" his smirk is back. "Because you love me." He said. I blushed and punched him in the arm "Shut up" I said laughing after.

We walked to the park and we sat on swings, it was silent for a little while but then he spoke, "I still want an answer." He said I looked at him confused "About what?" I asked, "About you and Flame Prince." He said, I sighed and looked down. "It's a long story" I said, "I've got time." He said shrugging. "You're not going to drop it are you?" I ask not really wanting to talk about it. He smiles and says "Nope" I sigh. "Alright. After you left I went into a sort of a depression. I literally thought I was worthless, and a bad person to drive someone like you away. Finn kept telling me that it was your decision to leave, I had nothing to do with it. But I knew it wasn't true, I did something, don't know what but I know I did something. When I looked in the mirror I saw an ugly waste of space, I didn't like my body. I became bulimic, I threw up all my food after I ate it. Everyone was worrying about me, especially Finn. I over herd Finn and PG talking once they were talking about you, I heard Finn say "That's it. I'm not watching my baby sister waste away. I'm going to go over there and make that little punk come back to her, even if I have to drag him here." Then PG said "I don't think that's wise. It would hurt her more because he'd be leaving her again and she'll be in a worse state than she is now." Finn sighed irritated but agreed with PG. I left before they could continue their conversation. I wondered somewhere in the forest, and that's when I met him."

"Before I could turn away and leave him to himself, he took notice of me and smiled. "Hey, Fionna." He said. He was the only one who ever called me by my name, only my name, not a nickname just my name. Whenever he said my name it was like he was saying something that was beautiful. And at the time I thought I was anyone but. We hung out that day, and the days after that. I was feeling like myself again. I started taking care of myself better and I was actually happy to gain weight. I weighed only 89lbs, I was practically a walking skeleton. I felt insecure around Flame at first, I mean who wants to be around someone so unhealthy looking, but he never judged me, or pitied me. I hate being pitied. I started smiling again and be happy again. Then we started dating because he quote on quote accidentally kissed me. I felt like the happiest person alive, and I looked it too. But when making out on the couch turned into something more, I got freaked. I was only 15 and I wasn't ready. So I told him to stop and he wouldn't, I tried to sit up and push him off but every time I did he'd force me back down, I hit my head on the arm of the couch every time and pretty soon I blacked out because he couldn't stop. I don't know I guess something triggered him and he couldn't help his anger, and he took it out on me. I ignored him for weeks after the first time. But he got my attention back when he abducted me. I was in a cave my clothes ripped to shreds, I was practically in my underwear. And remember that day on the roof top, when you and Ashley were uh busy?" I ask him "Yeah, I do, why?" he said, "Well remember when you said you'd gladly take my virginity?" I asked, "Fi, I was joking" he said "I know, but the thing is, I'd have to be a virgin for you to do that." I said, he looked at me wide eyed.

"When I was in the cave Flame raped me repeatedly, and sometimes if I fought back he'd punch me anywhere visible and not being able to stop until I black out. He even branded me when I was sleeping, the pain woke me up screaming, then I became too tired and blacked out because of the pain. He kept telling me he was doing this to me because he loves me and to prove to people that I belong to him and only him. Finn found me along with the others after a month or so, passed out in chains blood all over me it was like a blanket, I was covered in my own blood. I was in the hospital for weeks, I almost died because of major blood loss. Finn told me that my heart monitor went to that endless beep and red line, but after a second or two it started again, he said that he'd been given a second chance to be a better brother, to protect me better. I told him he was already the best brother ever in the whole world but he still said it's not enough. One day when I was still in the hospital I woke up to find Flame crying over me holding my hand. I've never really been afraid of anyone, but I was and still am afraid of him. He apologized and I told him to leave me alone. And he did, until now that is. I am going to see if what he said is true that he's changed, if he didn't then he'd better stay away from me." I said finishing. I sighed after wards. "You can't seriously be thinking that. He had you once and he blew it in a major way" Marshall said clearly pissed I'd think about it. "I believe a person can change. Just I believed you weren't the monster everyone said you were." I said and he swallowed and looked down. The sun was coming up. "You should go, you know before you turn to ash." I said smiling. "Yeah I know. But Fi, I really hope you know what you're doing." He said. I nodded "I do." I said confidently, he nodded back then before I could even blink he swooped me up bridal side, and then we're flying in the cool morning air. "Marshall!" I yell and he laughs.


End file.
